


What Are You Doing Here?

by Briltop



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: F/F, Iname, Kissing, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briltop/pseuds/Briltop
Summary: While Ina'nis gets lost daydreaming during her break at work she gets an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Kudos: 47





	What Are You Doing Here?

The office was quiet. No one was typing away at their computers, making phone calls or having idle chatter… though truth be told the office was only about as quiet as an office  _ can  _ be. An old air conditioner was humming and rattling away at it’s usual semi-rhythmic pace, ringing phones and the ‘plings’ of incoming mails were left ignored, and if you really concentrated you could listen in on some death metal being played through a set of earphones one of the workers had left dangling off the edge of a desk.

This wasn’t anything unusual, being stuffed inside one room for eight hours a day would make anyone eager to stretch their legs and head out during their assigned thirty minute break. But with rapidly approaching deadlines one would at the very least expect a handful of people to be working through every minute of the day they had.

Then again, ignoring the enticing call that was meatball sub Monday in the cafeteria proved to be a near impossible task for even the most veteran white-collar workers.

Ina’nis was very much  _ not  _ a veteran. She’d only been employed at the place for around a month now, a fact that was painfully obvious by her having serious trouble making her way through the building if her destination wasn’t on the route from the front door to her desk. Most would say that she still snugly fit in the ‘rookie’ category, not that she minded, but despite that she was the only one left in the room, though not for reasons that would set her boss’s mind at ease. 

Lunch break was the only time the young woman could be alone with a sketchbook and vent the creative part of her brain which filled up during the slow and boring early hours at work. 

Perhaps it was exactly because the morning had been so unexpectedly hectic that Ina instead found herself staring out the window with an empty page on her lap, twirling a pencil between her fingers as she watched clouds and the occasional bird pass by. The candy bar and soda she had bought from the vending machines in the hall left untouched on her desk. Her mind slowly meandered through different thoughts, from the old man who had been yelling at the bus driver during her commute to figuring out what she was going to eat that evening.

A pair of hands sneaking up from behind and covering her eyes swiftly snapped Ina back to attention. The sudden disturbance resulting in her sketchbook slipping down onto the floor in a messy spread.

_ ‘Guess who?’ _ a very familiar voice whispered in her ear.

_ Oh no. _

Just as quickly as they had blocked her vision the slender fingers slipped away and her seat was spun around, ending up face to face with Amelia who had the widest possible grin on her face.  _ ‘Sorry, you looked so spaced out there that I just couldn’t help myself.’ _ the blonde said, a playful chuckle leaving her lips as she sat down on the chair that belonged to her neighbor, placing a plastic bag on the desk next to Ina’s crappy lunch.  _ ‘Figured we could have some lunch together since I happened to be around. Brought along something from a food stall down the street from here. Do you want the spicy chicken or beef?’ _

_ ‘You can’t be here…’  _ Ina mumbled, glancing between the other woman and the distractingly nice smelling food she had brought along.

_ ‘Well clearly I can because I am.’ _

_ ‘How did you even get in here?’ _

_ ‘I figured you’d ask.’  _ Ame’s lips curled up into a sly smile.  _ ‘Turns out it’s really easy if you just blend in with a large enough group. People just kind of ignore you if you act like you belong. Had to wait for five minutes at the entrance... but it worked perfectly, no?’ _

Ina peeked her head out above her cubicle to make sure they were actually alone before leaning in and whispering through clenched teeth.  _ ‘What if security catches you? This floor is off limits!’ _

_ ‘This place has actual security?’ _

_ ‘Of course it does!’ _

_ ‘Better not get caught then. You won’t rat me out, will you?’ _

_ ‘Would you please take this seriously?’  _ Ina hissed, lowering her voice halfway through the sentence as the echo of someone passing through the hall entered the room.  _ ‘You could lose your license! Oh don’t look at me like that, I know you have several strikes already. Just… come with me, we’ll take the stairs down.’  _

* * *

She hadn’t let go of Ame’s hand until the moment they were both on a bench just outside the building, which had surprisingly gone a lot smoother than movies would let one to believe, almost feeling a tinge of disappointment that they didn’t have to end up hiding from anyone on their way out.

Ina’nis slipped her feet out of her pumps and leaned back against the wall behind them, staring up into the sky until she noticed just how slumped over the blonde was from the corner of her eye.  _ ‘You okay?’ _

_ ‘I’m sorry.’  _ Amelia’s voice was much quieter, dripping with so much genuine regret that it actually stung Ina’s heart.  _ ‘It’s just… I had such a crappy morning and I missed you so I figured I’d surprise you. But I didn’t think things through and almost caused you trouble and…’  _ She sniffed loudly, pulling a hand back into her sleeve to wipe her dripping nose clean temporarily.  _ ‘Sorry… I’m an idiot.’ _

The long haired woman kept quiet for a moment before reaching up with a hand to brush the hair on her forehead back, letting out a long sigh.  _ ‘Sneaking into the building really wasn’t smart, but I’m sorry for freaking out like that.’ _

Both of them were just sitting there, listening to people and cars passing by.

_ ‘Are you mad at me?’  _ Amelia broke the silence again.

_ ‘Just worried. I don’t want to see you suspended from the bureau and… you worked all throughout the weekend. Why don’t you just take the day off, head back home and have a nice long bath? You look stressed.’ _

With a nod the other woman leaned into Ina’nis and laid her head down on her shoulder, a motion which was swiftly answered with an arm tightly wrapping around her and a soft hand slowly and comfortingly rubbing her up and down.

_ ‘Sorry.’ _

_ ‘It’s okay, sweetie.’  _ Ina said with a little smile, lifting up Amelia’s chin with a finger to lock lips together, passers-by bashfully looking away as the two longingly kissed.  _ ‘I’m sure you’ll find a way to make up for worrying me after dinner.’ _ She whispered with a teasing smile, their foreheads pressed together, watching as Ame’s cheeks flushed with color the moment she figured out what she was hinting at.  _ ‘Okay?’ _

_ ‘Okay.’ _

_ ‘Okay… now let’s eat that lunch. I’ll take the chicken.’ _

Amelia’s eyes went wide at the mention of the food she had brought along.  _ ‘Shit…’ _

_ ‘It’s still upstairs, isn’t it?’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to get some tee-tee InAme ideas I had out of my system while I worked on a bigger, darker story.


End file.
